


Пусть солнце окажется слева

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Стив вошёл вслед за ним спустя всего несколько секунд и замер на пороге, рассматривая обстановку. Всё было одновременно похожим на то, что хранилось в воспоминаниях, и нет. Та же широкая лестница на второй этаж, та же вызывающе роскошная люстра в холле, чьи хрустальные подвески встретили сквозняк из двери мелодичным перезвоном. Но обои на стенах стали светлыми, а Стив помнил тёмные. Не было картин, мебели стало меньше, а оставшаяся была накрыта пыльно-белыми чехлами.





	Пусть солнце окажется слева

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: этот фик был задуман в 2012, а написался только сейчас. Некоторые истории должны дождаться своего времени. Как эта.  
> Сейчас мне просто хочется найти огромный подорожник, пусть даже в прошлом, завернуть туда всех страдающих после смерти Тони и попытаться найти силы жить дальше.  
> Таймлайн истории: между событиями "Капитан Америка: Первый мститель", "Железный Человек-2" и "Мстители-1". Использована вырезанная сцена из М1.  
> Варнинг: они меняются, фингеринг, минет, множественные оргазмы. Тайна личности.

— Это был бы отличный шанс проветриться. Заодно почтишь память друга. Как тебе?  
Стив с сомнением смотрел на помятую глянцевую открытку с галереей фотографий Говарда: от того, которого знал он, до седовласого уставшего мужчины. Только цепкий взгляд оставался прежним на каждом фото. “Вечер памяти Говарда Старка”, было написано на приглашении, а чуть ниже — “Организатор: Фонд Марии Старк” и “Вручение премий за достижения в области гуманизма” и “Дресс-код: блэк тай”.  
— Не уверен, Ник.  
Стив отложил приглашение и вернулся к тренажёру. Он без устали поднимал выпрямленные ноги, контролируя дыхание и пульс. Ник, чуть склонив голову к левому плечу, пристально наблюдал за очередным подходом.  
— Колеблющийся Капитан Америка. Теперь я видел всё.  
Стив хмыкнул, но заниматься не прекратил.  
— Слишком много воспоминаний, а я ещё к новым не привык.  
— Что ж, капитан, дело твоё. Но всё же ты четвёртый месяц взаперти, пора возвращаться в мир людей.  
— Людей или напыщенных снобов, прикуривающих от стодолларовых купюр? Потому что на таких я насмотрелся, ещё когда продавал облигации. Они казались себе такими великодушными патриотами, покупая эти бумажки, а сами понятия не имели, на что именно шли деньги. Ни грязи, ни холода, ни смерти. Никого не теряли, — подтягивания становились отрывистыми и быстрыми из-за того, как Стив впускал в себя гнев воспоминаний.  
— Фонд Марии Старк помогает одарённым детям, оплачивая их обучение в университетах, оплачивает гуманитарные экспедиции в Африку и Азию, обеспечивает новейшими протезами и лечением инвалидов и ветеранов боевых действий, — чуть более эмоционально, чем привык Стив, сказал Фьюри, и выглядело это так, будто его лично это коснулось. — Поэтому попробуй не судить, не зная всего.  
— Ты верно забыл, Ник, — Стив легко соскочил с тренажёра и теперь встал перед Фьюри во всей пышущей силе, — что я был знаком с Говардом Старком. И тогда он был главным поставщиком оружия для армии. Даже вот это оружие, — Стив указал пальцем на себя, — тоже сделал Говард Старк. Так почему бы ему или его наследникам не начать наконец платить за всё то, что случилось по их вине?  
Фьюри вдруг хмыкнул и насмешливо посмотрел на Стива.  
— А ты, видно, прочитал не все папки из переданных мной, так?  
— Я читаю информацию по шестьдесят девятому году и к твоим папкам ещё не приступал.  
— С нетерпением жду, когда ты откроешь для себя семидесятый, — беззастенчиво рассмеялся Ник. — И две тысячи девятый. Ставлю двадцатку, ты пожалеешь о своих словах.  
— Двадцатка мне тоже пригодится, — отозвался Стив, отходя к боксёрской груше. — За зал нужно платить.  
Он вернулся к тренировке, показывая, что разговор закончен, но Фьюри не сдавался, не испробовав всё, и положил приглашение поверх брошенного на лавку полотенца.

— Такого я ещё не носил, — признался Стив, рассматривая себя в зеркало. Стоявшая за его плечом Мария лишь чуть скривила уголок губ, намечая этим улыбку. — С бабочкой будут проблемы.  
Он обернулся, и Мария взяла галстук, с которым Стив сражался добрые минут пятнадцать, но ничего не сказала. Уверенными короткими движениями она перекинула узкий конец через шею Стива, провела под воротничком, а после завязала крепким аккуратным узлом.  
— Не будет проблем, — сообщила она, взмахом руки веля Стиву обернуться обратно к зеркалу. Что ж, следовало признать, что в деле подготовки к мероприятиям Мария тоже была на высоте. Иначе, как был уверен Стив, она не оказалась бы правой рукой и левым глазом Николаса Фьюри.  
Стив чуть сдвинулся вправо, и теперь они с Марией вместе отражались в зеркале и казались бесконечно гармоничной парой. Суровая и сдержанная Хилл смотрелась великолепно в длинном тёмно-синем платье с открытыми плечами и невызывающим декольте, а Стив в чёрном костюме казался выше и стройнее, чем был на самом деле. Ткань и покрой маскировали раздутые мышцы, скрадывали фигуру, делая его более изящным и стройным. Мария, пристально наблюдая за отражением, взяла его под руку, словно пробуя то, как они смотрелись вместе, и кивнула.  
— Хорошо.  
Стив молча согласился.  
— Ты всё помнишь? — напоследок спросила Мария, когда Стив открыл перед ней дверь хищного чёрного авто, присланного Фьюри.  
— Не то чтобы это был длинный список, поэтому точно всё, — подтвердил Стив.  
Обойдя машину, он сел рядом с Марией, и водитель плавно, но быстро стартовал.  
— Только не понимаю, зачем я там нужен.  
— Развеяться, — Мария показала большой палец, — и помочь Нику в вербовке одного важного, но бедового парня, — она выставила указательный и ткнула этим “пистолетиком” Стиву в грудь, а потом шутя сдула воображаемый дымок.  
— Что за парень?  
— До какого года ты дочитал сводки?  
— Шестьдесят девятый.  
— Тогда не важно. Просто будь со мной рядом, а я смогу тебя выгодно подать.  
— Мария?  
— Не сверли меня взглядом, капитан, — отозвалась та. — Я просто выполняю приказ. Ты тоже так делай. Об остальном уже подумал Фьюри.  
— Это меня больше всего и пугает.

Благотворительный вечер был странным. Стив чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но не мог понять, почему. Он послушно ходил с Марией между группками гостей, ожидавших главной части вечера, о чём-то болтал, иногда улыбался. После, когда все заняли положенные места в зале, аплодировал, когда это делали все, а на сцене появлялся очередной подопечный фонда или крупный жертвователь, которому вручали награду. Стив понемногу оттаивал, видя, чем именно занимался фонд, и понимая, что эта благотворительность — настоящая, в отличие от того, что он ждал.  
Наконец, когда официальная часть подходила к концу, ведущая объявила последнего выступавшего. Стиву же не потребовалось слышать имя, чтобы понять, кто именно вышел на сцену под овации и бравурную музыку. Семейное сходство проявлялось во всём, кроме, пожалуй, нарочитой театральности Энтони, которой точно не было у Говарда.  
Младший Старк встал у микрофона, дождался, пока аплодисменты стихнут, а потом сдержанно, но явно рисуясь, поклонился, вызвав этим очередной шквал приветствий. Он словно купался в них, пусть Стив и видел лёгкую тень презрения в его взгляде. Наконец, он заговорил, и речь точно была не отрепетированной. Энтони иногда уходил от темы, серьёзность перемежались весьма фривольными шуточками, но при всём этом он звучал очень искренне. В финале его речи на сцену поднялся мужчина, и Стив не сразу понял, что смутило в его виде. Но едва тот полуобернулся, как стало понятно: правый рукав пиджака был спрятан в карман.  
Тони представил гостя, а у Стива закололо в груди, когда он услышал историю этого мужчины. Перед глазами будто на ускоренной перемотке пронеслось случившееся в Альпах, и перехватило дыхание.  
— Стив, — шёпотом позвала Мария. — Ты в порядке?  
Стив помотал головой, разгоняя дурман болезненных воспоминаний, и кивнул. Пришлось немного проморгаться, чтобы зрение не застилала влажная пелена. В этот момент на сцену вынесли белую пластиковую коробку, и зал замолчал, ожидая узнать, что в ней. Стив внимательно смотрел на сцену, где Старк, продолжая говорить что-то не в микрофон, от чего приглашённый растерянно улыбался, снял крышку. Он издал резкий звук, похожий на всхлип и смешок одновременно, и сделал это так громко, что стало слышно в зале. Старк в это время осторожно вынул из коробки идеально выполненный протез руки и дал к нему прикоснуться.  
— Это инновация от “Старк Индастриз”, — произнёс он в поднесённый ко рту микрофон. — И с сегодняшнего дня я объявляю начало новой жизни своей компании. Мы представляем вам “Старк Роботикс”, чьей главной задачей будет обеспечение полноценной жизни наших ветеранов, вернувшихся в обычную жизнь. Мы не смогли уберечь вас от боли, но сможем помочь справиться с ней. Поздравляю, лейтенант, — Старк протянул руку инвалиду, глядевшему на протез, как на чудо. — Спасибо за вашу службу. Мы все в долгу перед вами. А об остальном, — обратился Старк к зрителям, — вам расскажет моя несравнимая мисс Поттс.  
Стив лишь мельком посмотрел на вышедшую к микрофону девушку и наклонился к Марии, что-то быстро писавшей в телефоне.  
— Я хочу сделать пожертвование.  
Мария полуобернулась к нему, помолчала, обдумывая что-то, и кивнула.  
— Не вижу проблемы.  
— У меня нет чековой книжки, — признался Стив.  
— Как же это вышло? Тебе ведь переводили компенсации, я лично занималась подготовкой всех бумаг.  
— Не нужно было, — пожал плечами Стив.  
— Так, — Мария задумчиво осмотрела зал. — Я могу выписать чек за тебя.  
— Спасибо, — с облегчением улыбнулся Стив. — Я верну деньги, как только получу собственные чеки.  
Мария насмешливо посмотрела на него.  
— Может, ты просто научишься пользоваться картой и мобильным приложением?  
Стив укоризненно посмотрел на неё, но Мария лишь тихо рассмеялась.  
— Хорошо, капитан, не стыди меня взглядом. От этого мне немедленно хочется доесть свою кашу.  
Мария достала из сумочки чековую книжку и ручку.  
— Сколько?  
— Я не знаю, — растерялся Стив. — А сколько у меня есть?  
— Меньше, чем у Старка, но шесть миллионов тоже неплохо. Ты вообще следишь за своими финансами? Знаешь, что это ещё не все компенсации?  
— Мне достаточно. Всё равно это больше, чем я мог когда-либо представить.  
Мария демонстративно закатила глаза.  
Стив уже привык к её подтруниванию, пусть и крайне редкому. Выходя из образа ледяной королевы, Мария была остроумна и дружелюбна, помогала ему в новой жизни гораздо больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Стив был ей благодарен, а шутки в его сторону позволяли держаться в тонусе и не скатываться в апатию. Мария стала его первым настоящим другом в этом мире, и Стив ценил это.  
Между тем, Мария взмахом руки подозвала одну из девушек, что этим вечером собирали пожертвования, и вручила ей чек. Та лишь мельком взглянула на сумму, чуть изменилась в лице и поблагодарила за щедрый взнос.  
— Видимо, ты был действительно щедр, — заметила Мария, допивая шампанское.  
— Я не очень хорошо понимаю разницу в нынешних и прошлых ценах, но мне показалось, что это нормально? Или нет?  
— Я тоже не знаю. Все эти благотворительные дела раньше никак меня не касались. Мой предел — пятьсот баксов в месяц для кошачьего приюта на соседней улице.  
Стив улыбнулся ей, а Мария лишь дёрнула бровью.  
— Каждый щедр в меру своей испорченности.  
— Мисс Хилл? — вдруг раздался голос из-за спины Стива, и он несколько поспешно обернулся. Громкие звуки и движения за спиной до сих пор казались угрозой.  
Но назвать угрозой Энтони Старка, оказавшегося ниже, чем это виделось на сцене, было сложно. Стив невежливо пялился, рассматривая его, и поражался тому, как одновременно похожи и полностью различны были оба Старка, встретившихся ему в жизни. От Энтони не укрылось его нервное дёрганье, и он осторожно похлопал Стива по плечу.  
— Спокойно, солдатик, здесь все безоружны, никакой опасности. Итак, мэм, — обратился он уже к Марии, — это вы сегодня наш самый щедрый благотворитель? Я не мог не поприветствовать и не поблагодарить вас лично.  
— Польщена, мистер Старк. Мария Хилл, — она протянула руку, которую Старк пожал. — Но благодарить вам нужно не меня, а моего друга. Он забыл чековую книжку, а я всего лишь поставила подпись на своей.  
— Щедрые друзья всегда на вес золота, — понимающе кивнул Старк. — Итак, мистер Благотворительность, как вас зовут? Народ должен знать своих героев в лицо.  
Мария сдавленно пискнула, и Стив с негодованием заметил, что она хихикает, пытаясь скрыть это за салфеткой, приложенной к губам.  
— Меня зовут Стив. Просто Стив. И я был бы признателен, если бы этот взнос остался только между нами и вашим фондом.  
— Да вы просто совершенство, Стив. Такая скромность в наше время редкость.  
— Что ж… Времена меняются.  
— Сложно спорить, — хмыкнул Старк, внимательно посмотрев на него. В отличие от скучающе-безразличного, с которым он вёл беседу, этот взгляд, целиком направленный на собеседника, оказался так горяч, что Стиву стало жарко под одеждой.  
Не веря себе, он тоже чуть пристальнее взглянул на Старка. В груди поднялось волнение, которое Стив не испытывал долгие годы, а кончики пальцев закололо. Что-то странное творилось сейчас между ними, и Стиву стало не по себе от давно забытых эмоций.  
— Прогуляемся? — кивнул себе за спину Старк. — Расскажете, чем вызвана такая щедрость.  
Стив взглянул на Марию, будто ища оправдания отказу или разрешения, и Мария кивнула.  
— Проветрись, Стив. Мне скучно не будет.  
Понимая, что причин для отказа нет, Стив с лёгким волнением поднялся из-за стола и снова испытал пугающий прилив жара, увидев, с каким жадным интересом Старк рассматривал его фигуру в полный рост. Они встретились взглядами, и Стив почувствовал, что при виде чуть приоткрытых губ Старка и огня в его глазах, на щеках разливается румянец. Если бы не суперслух, он никогда не услышал бы короткий сдавленный выдох, который издал Старк, и не запнулся бы с давно забытой неловкостью.  
— Выпьешь? — Старк взял с подноса проходившего официанта два бокала, но Стив отказался. — Проблемы с алкоголем?  
— Можно и так сказать, — улыбнулся Стив. — Если считать проблемой то, что он меня не берёт.  
Старк снова заинтересованно посмотрел на него и поставил нетронутое шампанское на поднос другого официанта.  
— Везение высшей пробы, — заметил он. — Так что, солдатик, какая у тебя история?  
— Как ты догадался?  
Старк не отвечал, пока вёл Стива за собой, и только когда оба оказались в небольшом, но очень живописном сквере, признался:  
— Выправка. Посадка головы. Плечи. Когда с детства окружён военными, сложно не узнать. И взгляд…  
Тони стоял на последней ступеньке портика, а Стив — на посыпанной гравием дорожке, и их лица оказались почти на одном уровне. Несмотря на прохладу сумерек, Стив чувствовал разливавшееся вокруг тепло, но не был уверен, из-за погоды это или из-за жара, что охватил от близости Старка, который напоминал ему кузнечный горн.  
— Этот взгляд, — продолжал Тони, глядя Стиву в глаза, — нельзя перепутать ни с чем. Взгляд человека, видевшего войну и смерть, и самую тяжёлую потерю. Был в плену?  
— Что-то вроде, — выдавил Стив. — Как ты?..  
Настал черёд Старка удивляться.  
— Это шутка? Ты не слышал про Афганистан и “Десять колец”? Я уволю своих публицистов.  
— Прости, я… Действительно был в плену и многого ещё не знаю.  
— Как долго? — в голосе Старка прорезались странные нотки: печаль и сожаление, но ещё и гнев. Много гнева — и ярости. Казалось, что огонь в нём заполыхал с новой силой.  
— Несколько лет, — почти не соврал Стив.  
— Дай угадаю: Ближний Восток?  
Вместо ответа Стив, которому не хотелось открыто лгать, лишь чуть дёрнул головой, но Старк истолковал его жест по-своему.  
— Мы вернулись, Стив. И живы. Так что сможем отомстить. Дай только немного времени. Ты не ушёл со службы?  
— Нет, — ответил Стив, чей статус на самом деле так и не был подтверждён. Он продолжал числиться капитаном ВС, но к самой службе не вернулся, как ни настаивал Ник.  
— Какое звание?  
— Капитан.  
Старк вдруг рассмеялся и так заразительно, что Стив, глядя на него, впервые смог по-настоящему улыбнуться.  
— Капитан Стив, — сдавленно повторял он, — бывают же такие совпадения.  
Последнее замечание заставило Стива напрячься. Он ждал, пока Старк отхохочется, а тот, замолчав, внимательно посмотрел на него, послав по телу новый прилив жара.  
— Так какие у тебя планы на вечер, капитан?  
Вопрос поставил в тупик. Стив не был наивен и знал, к чему всё может прийти. Глупо было бы скрывать, что в нём не проснулись давно обузданные, как казалось, демоны. Но он не мог решиться, а колебания сводили с ума. Тони, кажется, уловил это, притянул к себе за плечо и твёрдо произнёс, глядя в глаза:  
— Я часто видел такой взгляд, Стив. В такие моменты нужно признаться себе в том, чего на самом деле хочешь. Как я. Я хочу, чтобы Стив поехал к Тони и хорошо провёл время. Только Стив и только Тони, без погон, чинов и брони. Твой выбор?  
Стив устал колебаться. Он видел чёртиков, пляшущих в карих глазах, густо опушённых ресницами, под которыми легко скрывалась боль. Видел чувственные губы, обрамлённые аккуратной эспаньолкой, чувствовал тепло руки через одежду. Долгие наставления Марии и Ника о том, как сильно всё изменилось, как много ему ещё предстояло узнать, пролетели в памяти.  
Стив кивнул, потянулся к Тони и встретился с его губами в лёгком поцелуе, будто намечая то, о чём они договорились, но не давя. Тони свёл ладони на его затылке, подталкивая ближе, и углубил поцелуй. Стив снова загорелся изнутри, одежда стала тесной и тяжёлой, а руки дрожали от желания коснуться чужого тела. Не разбирая, он протянул руки и схватил Тони за бёдра. Тот сдавленно охнул, отстранился и посмотрел на него в неописуемом восхищении.  
— Такую мощь нужно направлять в нужное русло.  
Осторожно высвободившись, Тони дождался, пока направленный на него взгляд Стива прояснится, и продолжил:  
— Нам обоим нужно попрощаться кое с кем. Буду ждать через десять минут у входа. Мою машину ты не пропустишь.  
Договорив, Тони скрылся в зале, а Стиву понадобилась пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя достаточно для того, чтобы не слышать насмешек Марии. Но той в зале уже не было. Потратив на поиски почти всё отведённое время, Стив решил ей позвонить, но увидел на экране значок сообщения.  
“Хорошо проведи время, солдат”, прислала Мария почти двадцать минут назад. Стив, поглощённый Тони, этого даже не заметил. Без угрызений совести он вышел через парадный вход и понял, о чём говорил Тони. Такую машину действительно невозможно было пропустить. Мощная и хищная, угрожающе яркая, она ждала его с приоткрытой кверху, словно крыло, дверью, и Стив не мог отказать.  
— Попрощался? — встретил его вопросом Тони, уже нетерпеливо постукивавший пальцами по рулю. Едва за Стивом автоматически закрылась дверь, как Тони выжал педаль газа и стартовал так, словно пилотировал космический корабль, которому срочно понадобилось покинуть пределы земного притяжения.  
— Она уехала. Велела мне хорошо развлечься.  
— Хорошие друзья на вес золота, — хмыкнул Тони и прибавил газа. Стива вжало в сиденье.

Удивительным для Стива было то, что он узнал место, куда они приехали. Во время недолгих отлучек с фронта он оставался жить у Говарда, которому доставляло удовольствие заботиться о Стиве и Баки, и Пегги, тоже втайне жившей у него. Совсем немного в этом было от самолюбования и гордости за то, что он дружил с самим Капитаном Америкой. В основном Говард гордился делом рук своих — и делом гения Эрскина.  
Идя по насыпной дорожке от оставленной Тони машины до входа, Стив словно наяву видел, как они сидели под каштанами весной сорок четвёртого, играя в покер, как Дум-Дум ругался, изобретая немыслимые конструкции вместо привычного мата, потому что рядом сидела леди. Как Пегги, которой доставляло удовольствие видеть шок на лицах друзей, вворачивала крепкое словцо, от которого пробирало даже бывалых вояк.  
А ещё Стив помнил, как когда все разошлись, они с Пегги остались под этими каштанами, чтобы впервые по-настоящему поцеловаться. Они предавались этому самозабвенно, к сожалению обоих понимая, что не смогут сейчас переступить черту благопристойности, хотя никто не смог бы их винить — даже они сами. Шла война, за океаном гибли тысячи людей разных наций и рас, говоривших на разных языках, но сплочённых одним делом. Они, как воришки, крали у смерти эти минуты, чтобы поверить в то, что живы.  
То, что творилось со Стивом после того, как он вежливо проводил Пегги до её комнаты, лучше было не вспоминать.  
Или…  
Стив посмотрел в спину Тони, шедшему перед ним, и с пугающей отчётливостью осознал, куда и с кем, а, главное, зачем снова идёт в этот дом. Всё то, что долго жило в глубине души, вдруг вышло на первый план. Стив, в два шага догнав Тони, схватил его за плечо, грубее, чем хотел, развернул к себе и без промедления прижался к его губам. Тони, сперва опешив, ответил на поцелуй. Он медленно провёл ладонями по плечам Стива, надавливая и ощупывая, и довольно промычал что-то сквозь губы. Его движения после этого стали более откровенны и горячи.   
Стив смог оторваться от него, только когда почувствовал, как ладони Тони скользят за поясом брюк. Возбуждение достигло неприличных пределов, и Стив осторожно освободился от объятий Тони, оставив его в недоумении.  
— Дай мне минуту, — попросил он, а Тони, оставляя его наедине с переживаниями, подошёл к двери и открыл кодовый замок.  
Стив вошёл вслед за ним спустя всего несколько секунд и замер на пороге, рассматривая обстановку. Всё было одновременно похожим на то, что хранилось в воспоминаниях, и нет. Та же широкая лестница на второй этаж, та же вызывающе роскошная люстра в холле, чьи хрустальные подвески встретили сквозняк из двери мелодичным перезвоном. Но обои на стенах стали светлыми, а Стив помнил тёмные. Не было картин, мебели стало меньше, а оставшаяся была накрыта пыльно-белыми чехлами.  
Стив всё стоял, осматриваясь, когда Тони окликнул его с площадки второго этажа.  
— Эй, капитан, ты не забыл, зачем пришёл?  
Стив словно очнулся, подошёл к первой ступеньке и посмотрел на Тони снизу вверх. Странное чувство дежа вю не отпускало, но не только оно томило Стива.  
— Ты здесь живёшь?  
Тони задумчиво осмотрелся перед тем, как ответить:  
— Скорее, ночую, пока не дострою башню.  
— Башню?  
— Мой новый дом. Решил, знаешь ли, поменять побережья.  
— А чем тебя не устроил этот дом?  
Тони застыл, глядя на него сверху, и это только усиливало эффект того, как он мгновенно отстранился.  
— Это дом родителей. Слишком много воспоминаний, и не всегда хороших.  
— Как может не нравится родительский дом? Ты же вырос здесь.  
Тони невесело рассмеялся.  
— Потому что это не дом, а музей. Я здесь жил лет до десяти, пока меня не отправили в первый интернат. Чтобы ты знал, капитан Стив, это не просто поместье Старков. Здесь жил сам Капитан Америка, может, слышал о таком?  
Стив заледенел. В голосе Тони было так много всего непонятного, но горечь, пропитавшая его слова, считывалась сразу.  
— А ещё Пегги Картер, Ревущие Коммандос почти в полном составе. Говард Старк, опять же… Все эти люди, про которых рассказывают на уроках истории. Ты смог бы жить в музее?  
Стив, всего неделю, как вернувшийся из Вашингтона, где успел и навестить Пегги, и зайти в Смитсоновский, не знал, что ответить. Вместо этого он в несколько прыжков преодолел подъём и снова обнял Тони, но в этот раз уже не отпустил. Прижимая к себе и целуя, Стив с трудом спросил:  
— Куда?  
Вместо ответа Тони высвободился из ставших слишком тесными объятий и повёл за собой. Стив пытался не выпустить его из рук, что существенно замедляло их передвижение по коридору. Одновременно с этим он оглядывался по сторонам, отмечая про себя и знакомые вещи, и странную пустоту там, где точно должно что-то быть, и — самое волнующее — то, чего раньше не было.  
Стив не замечал, как замедлял шаги, с ёканьем в сердце видя расставленные или висящие на стенах фотографии. Говард и Пегги, уже заметно повзрослевшие, с незнакомой красивой блондинкой — и не было сомнения, кем она приходилась Тони.  
Пустота, хотя по более светлым обоям становилось понятно, что там висела картина или фото.  
Пегги и Дум-Дум, не променявший любимый котелок и сигару ни на что, и щеголявший в отлично сидящем двубортном костюме.  
Пустота со светлым прямоугольником.  
Блондинка и Пегги.  
Блондинка и Пегги, державшие на руках темноволосого яркоглазого мальчишку, и Стив нисколько не сомневался, как его зовут.  
— Это моя мама. Та, что блондинка. И крёстная.  
Стив понял, что не только сам остановился возле этой фотографии, рассматривая улыбавшуюся Пегги, но и Тони заставил замереть в своих руках. Они задержались всего на пару секунд, Стив кивнул, принимая объяснение, и снова пошёл следом за Тони. Но на третьем шаге остановился — и слишком надолго.  
Это были Ревущие Коммандос с Пегги, Говардом и Филиппсом, но что-то в их позах показалось странным для Стива. Поделённые на две группы, они стояли на расстоянии друг от друга, и это было необычно для общего фото. Стив не сразу понял, в чём дело.  
Между ними оставалось место ещё для двух людей. Стив с лёгкостью представил себя в центре и Баки по левую руку, и от боли, всколыхнувшейся в нём, стало трудно дышать. Он неосознанно потёр грудь, привлекая этим внимание Тони, и тот подошёл на расстояние шага, заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Хэй, солдат, ты в порядке?  
Стив с трудом смог ответить.  
— Это ведь Ревущие Коммандос? Я про них много слышал…  
— Только слышал? Плохо же ты учился в школе, — фыркнул Тони. — Но да, это они. Коммандос, отец и крёстная. Это была, кажется, вторая годовщина после смерти Капитана Америки. Про него ты тоже только слышал?  
Против воли Стив усмехнулся, но тут же осёкся, полностью осознав сказанное Тони.  
— Крёстная?  
— Да. Маргарет Картер. Но про неё ты вряд ли многое знаешь. Это и неважно. Мы ведь сюда пришли не на урок истории. Или нет?  
Стив посмотрел Тони в лицо, на лукаво выгнутую бровь, в глаза, где за завесой бравады проскальзывали тени боли, слишком знакомой самому Стиву, а ещё напряжение и настороженность. Стив смотрел и с отчётливостью угольных линий на белоснежной бумаге понимал одно: так вышло, что из всех, кто был связан с Ревущими Коммандос, в живых остался только он — и полупотерянная Пегги в клинике Вашингтона.  
Каждый день из прожитых в новом мире четырёх месяцев Стив проводил по привычке и в полном непонимании, как и зачем он очутился здесь. Никакие тренировки, погружение в проспанную историю, увещевания и подначки Фьюри, пытавшегося вернуть его в строй — всё это не находило отклика в Стиве.  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
Внутри снова разгорался пожар, который начался с той небольшой искры, что проскочила между ним и Тони этим вечером. Стив смотрел на наблюдавшего за ним Тони с растущим азартом человека, сумевшего поймать за хвост удачу и не собиравшегося отступать перед самым большим выигрышем. Сделав шаг, Стив обхватил его за плечи, провёл по ним вниз, переплетая их пальцы, и завёл руки Тони назад так, что тот оказался полностью вжат в него.  
— Потише, солдатик, — Тони насмешил этот пыл, но едва Стив наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, как все насмешки исчезли.  
Тони подавался навстречу, прижимался грудью к груди, пока Стив с жаром целовал его, не выпуская из рук и не давая двинуться. Чувствуя, что этого стало не хватать, Стив развернул Тони, впечатал лопатками в стену и чуть раздвинул ноги, втираясь между его бёдер своим.  
Тони бормотал в поцелуе что-то неразборчивое, а Стив никак не мог им насытиться. Не встречая сопротивления, он усиливал напор, и в итоге Тони почти оседлал его ногу, чуть скользя по ней пахом. Не почувствовать его стояк было невозможно.  
Стив горел не меньше. Член почти болел от возбуждения, нужно было хотя бы поправить его в трусах, чтобы головка не упиралась в шов, но руки были заняты Тони. Стив, в первые секунды теряясь от собственной смелости, провёл ладонями по его спине, задержавшись на талии, и Тони хмыкнул в поцелуй. Это подстегнуло Стива, и в следующую секунду он опустил руки ниже. Тони обнял его за шею, наклоняя голову ближе к себе, прижался плотнее, и Стив теперь сам мог управлять его движениями и толчками бёдер.  
— Двигай в спальню, солдатик, — хрипло прошептал Тони, оторвавшись от губ Стива. Тот глупо моргал, пытаясь понять его слова, но вместо этого только пялился на покрасневшие губы, ярко выделявшиеся в обрамлении эспаньолки. Поняв, что не дождётся ответа, Тони решительно отступил и потянул Стива за собой, не чувствуя сопротивления.  
Только на пороге спальни Стив чуть запнулся. В продолжение его сегодняшних флэшбэков оказалось, что Тони ночевал в комнате, которую задолго до его рождения Говард выделил Стиву с обещанием, что она всегда будет его ждать, несмотря на обстоятельства.  
Обстоятельства действительно изменились, но обещание старший Старк сдержал даже после смерти. Спальня Стива дождалась, пусть и так опосредованно.  
— Ты заставляешь меня сомневаться в собственной неотразимости, — насмешливо заявил Тони, который стоял уже в центре спальни и развязывал галстук. — Неужели дом интереснее меня?  
— Нисколько, — честно ответил Стив и подтвердил слова делом.  
Закрыв дверь, хотя вряд ли кто-то мог помешать им в абсолютно пустом доме, он подошёл к Тони, помог ему снять пиджак и расстегнул верхние пуговицы. Стив покрывал поцелуями каждый обнажавшийся кусочек кожи, развёл края рубашки в стороны и замер, уставившись в одну точку.  
— Что это?  
Штука в груди впервые за множество лет почти напугала его. Круг ровного голубого света освещал полумрак комнаты, чуть ослепляя при пристальном взгляде. Стив поднял голову и проморгался, прогоняя болезненное ощущение, и только после этого увидел, как пристально смотрит на него Тони.  
— Это реактор, — сообщил он, словно это всё объясняло. — Парень, ты ведь знаешь, кто я?  
— Э… Тони Старк? — спросил Стив, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.  
— Именно. Я Тони Старк. Это ни о чём тебе не говорит?  
— Что ты владелец “Старк Индастрис”? — наугад спросил Стив.  
— Где ты был последние три года?  
— На… Ближнем Востоке?  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — напрягся Тони. — Хотя, пока был в плену, мог и пропустить. Ты не в курсе того, как меня похитили, и как я освободился?  
— Нет, извини, — признался Стив.  
— Ты бы ещё на Северном полюсе служил, — закатил глаза Тони, — чтобы пропустить вообще всё на свете.  
Стив напряжённо посмотрел на него, и Тони прекратил ёрничать.  
— Это реактор, — снизошёл он до объяснений. — В моей груди застряла мелкая шрапнель, которая может попасть в сердце, и тогда мир лишится лучшего своего представителя. Реактор позволяет удерживать её на расстоянии.  
— Он опасен?  
— Не больше, чем автомобиль, несущийся на тебя на полной скорости, — слишком уж легкомысленно ответил Тони. — И никакой радиации для тебя, красавчик. Поэтому будь так любезен, продолжи, что начал.  
Стив чуть улыбнулся, опускаясь перед ним на колени, чтобы раздеть. Реактор светил над головой, пока он мягко целовал Тони в живот, одновременно помогая стянуть повисшую на плечах рубашку и расстёгивая мелкие пуговки на брюках. Едва те скользнули на пол, как перед Стивом оказался тяжёлый член, пока скрытый за тканью трусов. Стива пробило дрожью, едва он увидел его. Возбуждение зашкалило до неведомых ему величин, дыхание перехватило, и Стив схватил Тони за бёдра, удерживая его и держась сам. Тони не протестовал, лишь наблюдал за тем, как колотит Стива, и мягко перебирал волосы на его затылке. Стив, сглатывая густую слюну, вжался лицом в пах Тони, чувствуя на щеке тяжесть налившегося члена. От Тони пахло пряным одеколоном, смешивавшимся с его собственным запахом и лёгкой горчинкой пота. Слишком мужской аромат, и Стив никак не мог им насытиться за всё то время, что был лишён возможности оказаться рядом с другим мужчиной.  
Стив поднял глаза, глядя Тони в лицо, а тот вдруг запрокинул голову и сдавленно застонал, удерживая его за затылок у своего паха. Стив потёрся щекой о член, заставив Тони снова издать этот призывный звук, от которого внутри всё замирало, чтобы взорваться новым приливом возбуждения.  
— Ты просто нечто, — похвалил Тони, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
Стив впервые за эти месяцы почувствовал себя живым и настоящим. Больше не было ощущения сна или полной растерянности. Он отчётливо ощущал каждую мышцу в теле, каждую мысль, мелькавшую в голове. Чувствовал запахи и слышал шумное дыхание Тони, толкавшегося членом ему в щёку, осязал гладкость ткани белья. Даже комната, знакомая ему по прошлой жизни и изменившаяся сейчас, добавляла реальности происходящему.  
Стив чуть сжал ладони на ягодицах Тони, чтобы ощутить их упругость, провёл вниз по бёдрам, чувствуя, как ласкают кожу густые мягкие волоски. Наблюдая за сменой выражений на лице, Стив пощекотал Тони под коленями, где кожа была нежной и отзывчивой, и тот в ответ вздрогнул и покачнулся.  
— Я вижу, ты не торопишься, — Стиву показались музыкой слова, перемежаемые дрожью. Он чувствовал, как желание Тони волнами расплывается от него по всей комнате, топит в себе всё. — Любишь дразнить?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Стив. — Пытаюсь всё вспомнить.  
— Оу, — взгляд Тони, направленный на него, рассветился неуёмным любопытством. — Давно никого не было?  
— Слишком, — признался Стив.  
— Странно. Тогда я сейчас уже должен был бы лежать на кровати и просить пощады. Кстати, как ты предпочитаешь: актив, пассив?  
— Мне всё равно, — выдохнул Стив. От вопроса Тони в жилах словно потёк кипяток. — Всё равно.  
— Хорошо, — задумчиво произнёс Тони, глядя куда-то в стену. — Мне тоже. А как хочешь сейчас?  
— По-всякому. Мне всё равно. Я…  
— Слишком давно, я помню. Тогда не тормози, солдатик. Мне тоже хочется посмотреть на тебя.  
Стив одновременно обеими руками потянул за шнурки на ботинках Тони, и тот стащил обувь. Поддев указательными пальцами высокие носки, Стив помог ему снять и их. Оставались только трусы, и перед тем, как потянуть за резинку, Стив ненадолго замер.  
— Не. Тормози. — Металлическим голосом велел Тони. — Я же не каменный.  
— Я тоже.  
Стив потянул трусы вниз, наблюдая, как обнажается подтянутый живот с густой дорожкой волос, становящейся шире к низу. Стив сначала стянул трусы сзади, ощупав задницу Тони уже без преград, и только потом опустил резинку под член. Тот упруго качнулся перед лицом, запах стал гуще и прянее, и невозможно было выпустить Тони из рук.  
Поняв, что пора брать дело в свои руки, Тони высвободился из жадных объятий и отступил, рассматривая Стива. Тот не двигался под изучающим взглядом, пока не сжал руки, протянутые ему, чтобы помочь подняться. Это было кстати, потому что силы Стиву чуть отказывали. Тони странно хмыкнул, когда он поднялся, и посмотрел с чуть большим интересом.  
Интерес мгновенно перетёк во что-то более горячее, когда Стив стянул с плеч пиджак. Тони, чуть наклонив голову вбок, обошёл его, пристально рассматривая, и забрал одежду, которую Стив стал немного нервно комкать в кулаках. Подойдя сзади, Тони вжался лицом между лопаток, посылая по спине волну мурашек, провёл руками по плечам, оценивая мускулы через рубашку, спустился ладонями по бокам, то и дело чуть сжимая, чтобы в свою очередь оценить то, что досталось ему на эту ночь. В итоге Тони прижался членом к заднице Стива, при этом сцепив руки в замок на его животе, и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
— Это всё производит впечатление.  
— Спасибо, — невпопад ответил Стив, сгорая от тепла тела Тони и осознания его возбуждения. — Может, продолжишь?  
— Стоит только попросить, солдатик. Только попросить.  
Тони дотянулся до его уха, горячо выдохнул в него и прикусил мочку, заставив Стива издать позорный “Ах!” и чуть качнуться.  
— Ты как расплавленное золото, — шептал Тони, умеючи избавляя Стива от бабочки и расстёгивая верхние пуговицы. Обнажавшаяся кожа покрывалась мурашками от контраста дыхания и прохлады воздуха в спальне. — Горячий и ослепительный. Когда я тебя увидел сегодня, боялся, что ослепну.  
— Вы говорите это всем, мистер Старк? — поддержал игру Стив, за что был вознаграждён лёгким шлепком по заду.  
— Я предпочитаю слушать комплименты, поэтому пользуйся редкой возможностью.  
Тони стянул с него рубашку, и Стив полуобернулся в тайной жажде узнать, какое впечатление на него произведёт открывшийся вид.  
Старк определённо был доволен зрелищем. Чуть прикусив нижнюю губу, он обходил Стива по кругу, не сводя глаз с торса. Остановившись напротив, Тони жадно рассматривал его. Будто не веря глазам, он протянул руку, коснулся живота и провёл чуть выше, накрыв грудную мышцу. От прикосновения сосок мгновенно сжался, и Тони встретил это лукавой ухмылкой.  
— Ты просто совершенство. Даже жаль раздевать тебя дальше, вдруг я буду разочарован.  
— Не будешь, — принял правила игры Стив и ответил на его ухмылку своей.  
Пару секунд они сражались взглядами, и улыбка Тони становилась всё шире.  
— Да. Не буду.  
Стив расстегнул брюки, чуть дёрнул вниз, и они упали к его ногам сами. Тони же смотрел только в одну точку, и член, почувствовав его взгляд, словно стал ещё больше, дёрнулся под бельём.  
— Определённо, я не буду.  
Он протянул руку, легко сжал мошонку Стива, оценивая тяжесть и плотность, и глухо сглотнул.  
— Ты и правда совершенство. Показал бы тебя отцу, чтобы тот перестал нахваливать Капитана Америку, да вот незадача, он уже умер. И отец, и его дурацкий Капитан.  
Стив похолодел. Он напряжённо смотрел на Тони, не понимая, насмехается он, поняв, кого на самом деле пригласил в свою спальню, или настолько некстати решил вспомнить отца. Возбуждение чуть спало.  
— Не фанат Капитана Америки?  
— Главный антифанат, — скривился Тони, а холод в груди Стива усилился. Возможно, он многого не понимал в этом мире, но чувства читать не разучился. — Ты бы тоже им стал, если бы тебя с детства пичкали историями о великом герое и его великих геройствах.  
От прочувственной речи член Стива окончательно расслабился. Тони не сразу увидел это. Лишь изменившееся лицо Стива заставило его понять, что что-то не так.  
— Оу, — мигом осёкся он, увидев, как посмурнел Стив. — Извини. Просто этот дом… Наводит на самые неприятные воспоминания.  
Тони опустился на колени перед Стивом, нарочито облизнулся, глядя с наигранной покорностью снизу вверх, и Стив повёлся на провокацию. При виде Тони у ног, повторявшего то, что до этого делал сам Стив, он снова возбудился — с лёгкостью, ошеломившей даже его самого.  
— Оу-оу, — восхитился Тони, прижавшийся щекой к члену. — Я недооценил твою идеальность и голод, солдатик.  
Тони приспустил резинку трусов, выпустив наружу член и мошонку, облизнулся и влажно выдохнул на головку. Член окреп сильнее, почти прижавшись к животу.  
— Возможно, я пожалею об этом вопросе, но мне нужно знать, к чему готовиться. Сколько раз за ночь ты можешь?  
— Три, — наугад сказал Стив, пытаясь не напугать Тони, но не вышло.  
— Ну что ж. Придётся попотеть, не так ли? — Тони скользил неплотно сжатым кулаком по члену, больше дразня, чем удовлетворяя. — Тогда даю тебе фору. Как ты хочешь?  
Не давая времени подумать, Тони облизал ствол по всей длине и взял в рот головку, нежно её посасывая. У Стива не было выбора.  
— Так, — сквозь крепко сжатые губы попросил он, и Тони удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
Стив не знал, куда деть руки, потому что больше всего хотел запустить их в уже растрёпанную шевелюру Тони, но не хотел обидеть. Поэтому положил правую ладонь ему на затылок, не надавливая, а лишь обозначая свою близость, а левой схватил себя за шею сзади, часто запуская в кожу ногти, чтобы немного отрезвить от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Это было верным выбором. Стив убедился в этом, когда понял, что сосёт Тони самозабвенно и с удовольствием, берёт глубоко и туго. Он насаживался на ствол ртом так, что носом упирался в волосы на лобке, но не проявлял ни капли неудовольствия. Наоборот, Стив всё чаще слышал сдавленные стоны, когда Тони выдыхал, и чувствовал вибрацию этих звуков вокруг члена.  
Дышать стало невозможно. Единственное, на что хватало выдержки, — это на короткие частые выдохи и вдохи ртом. Губы высохли и в горле тоже стало сухо, стоны царапали гортань, но Стив перестал замечать это, когда Тони медленно пропустил член в горло и сглотнул. Он смотрел на Стива снизу поплывшим взглядом, из уголков рта вытекло немного слюны, но остальное Тони ритмично глотал, при этом сжимая связками член.  
Стив согнулся, пытаясь устоять на ногах, опёрся на плечи Тони всем весом, почти вдавливая его в себя, но протеста не было. Тони чуть двинул головой, снимаясь с члена, но снова впустил его полностью и вдруг замурлыкал, совершенно по-кошачьи. Вибрация набирала обороты, Стива прошивало дрожью и потом, всё тело вышло из-под контроля, потому что — Стив готов был поклясться на Библии и Конституции, на своём сердце и совести, — никогда он не испытывал того, что сейчас без лишнего стеснения и с выдающимся мастерством творил с ним Тони.  
Он ловкими пальцами то ласкал за мошонкой, то массировал, сжимая в ладони. От того, как Тони чуть оттягивал её, оргазм лишь дразнил своей близостью, но не накрывал Стива, хотя тот мучительно ждал. Тони придержал его за бёдра, несмотря на его жалобное удивление, освободился от члена в горле и поднялся.  
— Как приятно тебя таким видеть, — с гордостью сказал Тони, смерив взглядом ещё дрожавшего и нетвёрдо стоявшего на ногах Стива, едва перевёдшего дыхание и теперь глотавшего такой вкусный воздух ртом. — Лучшей картины и представить нельзя.  
— Не болтай, — выдавил Стив. — Заканчивай, что начал.  
— Терпение, красавчик, высшая из добродетелей, — наставительно, но глумливо сообщил Тони и даже не подумал вернуться обратно. — Нужно было тебя к стене прислонить, ты же едва держишься.  
Оставив Стива полыхать от неутолённого желания и вспыхнувшей на издёвки Тони злости, тот отошёл к кровати. Он рылся в тумбочке, громко хлопая ящиком и дверцей, но ничего не нашёл. Повезло ему с другой тумбочкой, от которой Тони вернулся, держа в руках пластиковую упаковку и флакон объёмом не меньше пинты.  
Стив смотрел на это с любопытством. Он пока не понимал, чего ждать от этого человека. Тони же, сорвав верхний край вакуумного пакета, вытряхнул на ладонь небольшую, едва толще пальца, штучку. Поставив флакон у ног, Тони снова встал на колени и помог разуться так же, как Стив помогал ему. Последними слетели трусы, и он с облегчением выдохнул. Член так и тянулся к натруженному рту, блестел от выступившей на головке смазки, и Тони слизнул её, даже не поморщившись.  
Стив вдруг почувствовал, что почти влюбился.  
Тони стоял перед ним, хитро сверкая глазами, пока думал, что этого не видно. Стив же наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц, поражаясь, как причудливо пошутила над ним жизнь. Углубляться в воспоминания не хотелось, чтобы не перебить вкус того, что происходило здесь и сейчас, но кое-что не давало покоя. Стив погладил Тони по щеке, и тот прильнул у ней на мгновение, а потом словно опомнился, что делает что-то не то, и от едва расцветшей нежности вернулся в привычный модус наглого самоуверенного засранца.  
— Раз уж мы выяснили, что не имеем особенных предпочтений, сегодня я хочу попробовать всё, — сообщил Тони, демонстрируя Стиву что-то, похожее на пулю. — Надеюсь, ты не имеешь ничего против крутых технологичных штук в заднице? Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только оргазм.  
— Я не понимаю половины из того, что ты говоришь, — растерянно улыбнулся Стив. — Но если это про оргазм, то я не могу сопротивляться.  
Тони снова на секунду переменился, услышав это, и ответная улыбка была нежной и ободряющей. У Стива кольнуло в груди.  
Тони выдавил на пулю гель из флакона, провёл правой рукой по внутренней части бедра, без стеснения коснулся пальцами нежной кожи между ягодиц. Стив ошеломлённо выдохнул.  
— Твоя реакция бесценна, — сообщил Тони, жадно глядя в его лицо. — Ты всегда был таким отзывчивым?  
Стив не стал — не смог — отвечать. Тони удовлетворился его напряжённым молчанием, раздвинул пальцами ягодицы, завёл левую руку Стиву за спину и провёл гладкой и прохладной от геля пулей вокруг сжатого отверстия.  
— Что это?  
— Отличная штука, — не расщедрился на объяснения Тони. — Тебе всё понравится. У меня не будет времени тебя растягивать, поэтому воспользуемся дарами науки.  
Стив снова понял лишь половину, вздохнул и расслабился, позволяя Тони протолкнуть в себя пулю. У неё, как выяснилось, на конце было утолщение, не позволявшее скользить совсем глубоко, и Стив дёргал мышцей на левой ягодице от несколько некомфортного ощущения.  
— Скоро привыкнешь, — пообещал Тони и поцеловал его в бедро. Стив кивнул.  
Он закрыл глаза, едва Тони снова коснулся губами головки. Навёрстывая, Тони сразу взял быстрый, хоть и размеренный темп, забирая в горло до основания и выпуская до конца. Когда у Стива снова начало прерываться дыхание, Тони ухватил его за бёдра, собрался, как кот перед прыжком, и одним долгим глотком взял член до конца.  
В то же время пуля внутри начала едва заметно вибрировать, и Стив ошеломлённо распахнул глаза, когда понял, что плотный пластик массирует простату. Сочетание горячего влажного рта вокруг члена и самой изощрённой ласки, что случалась в его жизни, сотворило с телом Стива невероятное. Оргазм обрушился на него в одно мгновение, и разум не успевал за тем, что происходило с телом. Словно издалека, Стив слышал собственный сдавленный стон с явными нотками удивления, чувствовал, как жар и удовольствие раскатываются по телу, перемежая сильные волны и секунды передышки.  
Всё это время Тони продолжал ласкать его член, понемногу выпуская его из горла, но использовал язык, и от этого оргазм становился лишь острее и ярче. Всё то, что спустил Стив, Тони проглотил, перед этим показав залитый спермой язык. Это лишь подстегнуло. Даже кончив, Стив не потерял возбуждения, член, заботливо вылизанный и, как казалось, опустошённый, снова налился кровью.  
Тони присвистнул.  
— А ты не соврал.  
— Не имею такой привычки.  
Тони с восхищением посмотрел Стиву в глаза.  
— Это мне нравится, красавчик.  
— А мне нравишься ты, красавчик, — в тон ему сообщил Стив и с восторгом заметил, как блеснули глаза Тони и чуть покраснели скулы.  
— Тогда не будем терять время.  
Тони поднялся. Стив же не двигался, смотря за тем, как он вместе с флаконом смазки двигается к кровати. Даже когда Тони встал на колени спиной к нему, Стив только смотрел: как Тони уверенно смазывал пальцы, как дразняще касался сам себя перед тем, как запустить их внутрь. Стив полностью обратился лишь в зрение и слух, настолько его заворожила эта картина. Тони стонал, не вульгарно и красуясь, а по-настоящему возбуждаясь. Он подавался на свою руку, и в свете яркой люстры Стиву всё было отчётливо видно. Казалось, он мог пересчитать каждую морщинку возле входа, что растягивались под напором пальцев. Казалось, он слышал, как пальцы двигаются внутри с влажными звуками. Казалось, даже чувствовал, как тонкая кожа тянется следом за кистью, не выпуская из себя.  
Тони часто дышал, опустил голову и вскоре опёрся о кровать обеими руками. Он вздрагивал на вдохах, плечи двигались словно сами по себе, а Стив следил за тем, как по его позвоночнику катится блестящая капля пота.  
— Это будет сложнее, чем я думал, — напряжённо, но упрямо улыбнулся ему Тони из-за плеча. — От тебя фонит сексом, боюсь, долго мне не продержаться.  
Он повернулся и лёг на спину, раскинув ноги перед Стивом, который вдруг забыл, как нужно дышать.  
— Давай-ка договоримся, солдатик. Я буду командовать, хорошо? Не хочу кончить быстро.  
Стив кивнул в ответ на выжидающий взгляд, и Тони расслабился.  
— Иди сюда.  
Стив послушно забрался на высокую кровать, накрыл Тони собой, устраиваясь между его ног. Тони положил ладони ему на плечи, удерживая в этом положении, и Стив опасно расслабился, чем тот и воспользовался. Едва уловимым, настолько оно было быстрым, движением, он прижался к Стиву и укусил за сосок, а потом, не слушая возмущения, накрыл ртом второй и облизал его, выпустив с пошлейшим чмоком.  
Стив смотрел на это, не зная, что делать, а Тони лёг обратно, пробежался пальцами по его плечам, лаская, широко и очень ребячливо улыбнулся.  
— Не играй так больше, — серьёзно попросил Стив. — Я тебя сильнее и слишком возбуждён.  
Тони округлил глаза в притворном испуге, но тут же снова ухмыльнулся.  
— Кажется, ты пытаешься меня напугать. Но получается только сильнее завести. Так что, солдат, будем болтать или трахаться?  
Стив задохнулся от возмущения, но выразил его обратным способом. Он наклонился, запустил ладонь под затылок Тони, не давая ускользнуть, и поцеловал, вкладывая в это всё своё нетерпение и яростное желание, которое тот с такой пугающей лёгкостью в нём возбудил. Спустя половину минуты Тони уже было не до игр. Он подавался к Стиву, скользил под ним, втираясь животом в живот, членом в член, и не уступал в силе желания. Поцелуй стал громче, яростнее — и мокрее. Стив твёрдо знал: никогда в жизни ни с кем он так не целовался, и то, что этот поцелуй был лишь обещанием большего, делало его ещё драгоценнее.  
Тони убрал руку, нащупал флакон и подтолкнул его к Стиву, откровенно намекая без слов. Стив подставил ладонь, и Тони выдавил туда щедрую порцию смазки. Её остатками на пальцах Стив ещё смазал его, на пробу толкнувшись внутрь средним пальцем, и Тони задохнулся под ним.  
— Всё, всё, — зачастил он, — не тормози, солдатик, сделай уже что-нибудь.  
Стив обхватил член, головкой обвёл вокруг приоткрытого входа, подразнивая, но не стал тянуть. Ему самому было невмоготу. Задержав дыхание и уговаривая себя не торопиться, он толкнулся внутрь, раздвигая тугие мышцы головкой, и замер, едва они сомкнулись, почти запирая член внутри. Тони вскинуло под ним, но Стив держал крепко, ловя губами долгий стон. Когда Тони замер, Стив сделал ещё толчок, проникая глубже, снова переждал и снова толкнулся — уже до конца. Тони впился ногтями ему в плечи, и это распалило сильнее.  
Стив больше не мог сдерживаться.  
Странная штука в заднице едва заметно вибрировала, усиливая безумие. Стив крепко держал Тони, позволяя телу двигаться самому, отчего проникал быстро и глубоко, растрахивая ставшую совсем податливой задницу. Тони лишь чуть двинул бёдрами, чтобы толчки не тревожили простату, и Стив мысленно поблагодарил его за возможность продлить их близость.  
Но даже без этого Тони слишком распалился. Он подавался на член, для удобства сцепив ноги в лодыжках на пояснице Стива. Удерживаясь за его плечи, Тони толкался вниз, насаживаясь до конца, сжимал в себе и чуть крутил задом. Стив снова начал задыхаться.  
Слишком много было всего. В заднице вибрировало ровно над простатой, пусть едва заметно, но слишком дразняще. Тони под ним был горячим и осязаемым, занимал собой всё место в опустевшем разуме Стива, отдавался самозабвенно и умело.  
— Давай же, красавчик, — проник в голову ядовитый шёпот Тони, который вместе с этим коварно сжимался на члене, заставляя мчаться к оргазму, и Стив не мог этому сопротивляться. — Давай же, кончай, ты же так давно этого хотел. Ты же чувствуешь, как тебе туго? Чувствуешь, как я хочу тебя? Давай, детка, кончай, и я трахну тебя до звёзд перед глазами...  
Тони перемежал слова с тем, как прикусывал Стиву ухо. Шёпот миновал слух, впиваясь сразу в разум, и Стив подчинялся этой магии. Его словно закоротило: дрожь казалась нескончаемой, бёдра двигались сами по себе, а желание стиснуть Тони в объятиях — всепоглощающим. Стив почти вдавил его собой в кровать, не давая больше двигаться, и трахал быстро и глубоко, наслаждаясь узостью мышц и гладкими толчками. Тони хрипло стонал под ним, подбадривая, почти понукая, и Стив наконец сдался.  
Беззвучно, лишь коротко всхлипнув, он вжался в Тони, вгоняя член до конца, и Тони стянул его в себе, пережидая, пока Стива перестанет колотить. Оргазм был иным: дольше и ярче, накрывал и топил с головой, лишая дыхания. Стив чувствовал под веками влагу от того, как слишком хорошо ему стало. Но постепенно туман удовольствия развеялся от того, как нетерпеливо толкался внизу Тони, которого почти лишило воздуха.  
С едва слышным расстроенным стоном Стив приподнялся над ним, придерживая, вытащил член, совершенно не опавший, и почувствовал на пальцах сперму, перемешанную со смазкой. При мысли о том, что в заднице Тони сейчас было полно его семени, Стива снова коротнуло. Выгнувшись, Стив беззвучно застонал, отчаянно желая ещё. В то же время чудо техники в его заднице из-за смены позы уткнулось в простату, и от волны вибрации, показавшейся особенно сильной, накрыло с головой. Тони заворожённо смотрел, как Стив над ним вздрагивал от удовольствия, и лишь неслышно повторял восхищённые пошлости.  
Стив смог откатиться, завалился на спину, вульгарно раскинув ноги, и тёрся задом о покрывало, заставляя пулю внутри двигаться вместе с собой. Оргазм накрывал новой волной, с члена текло собственной смазкой. Желание стало настолько невыносимым, что от него чуть не лопалась кожа.  
— Стив, Стив... — повторял Тони, мгновенно оказываясь сверху, — потерпи, дай мне её достать.  
Стив с трудом остановился, позволяя ловким пальцам извлечь игрушку, а после этого Тони помог ему перевернуться на живот и дёрнул за бёдра, заставляя приподняться. Стив раскрылся перед ним, опираясь на руки и широко расставленные колени, зад призывно вздёрнулся, на что Тони ответил долгим томительным стоном. Он не заставил ждать, едва лишь смазал себя и толкнулся внутрь. Стив выгнулся сильнее, впуская в себя член так глубоко, что вжался ягодицами в пах.  
— Это невозможно, — хрипел Тони, ухватывая его за бёдра и начиная понемногу раскачиваясь трахать. — Это невозможно.  
Осмысленная речь превратилась в поток восхищений и неверия. Стив плавился под Тони, подаваясь на его член и подчиняясь сильным пальцам, крепко державшим за бёдра. После игрушки настоящий член ощущался иначе, простату словно сжало в кулаке, из-за чего удовольствие от неё сконцентрировалось в одной точке. Стив точно знал, что в этот раз долго не продержится, поэтому старательно подмахивал, чтобы доставить Тони максимум удовольствия — как то, что испытал сам.  
Тони двигался быстро и резко, проезжался членом по простате, заставляя Стива коротко вскрикивать, гладил по бёдрам и бокам, отвесил пару шлепков по заднице. Дрожь, проходившая по его телу, передавалась Стиву, подсказывала, насколько Тони был близок к собственному оргазму, насколько сильно сдерживался. Пытаясь помочь ему, Стив обхватил ладонью член и грубо начал дрочить, сгорая в накатывавшем удовольствии. Третий оргазм подряд — и Стив знал, что даже этого ему не хватит.  
Тони вдруг вскрикнул. Этот звук прорвался сквозь ватную пелену, которая накрыла Стива, а то, как Тони всей тяжестью навалился сзади, подсказало, что и он достиг пика. Стив с облегчением выдохнул, испытав что-то похожее на гордость за то, как обессиленно свалился на кровать Тони, едва переводивший дыхание.  
Облегчение тут же сменилось вновь накатившим возбуждением. Стив лёг рядом, глядя на Тони с мольбой. Ему отчаянно требовалось ещё — ещё немного, чтобы окончательно выплеснуть из себя всё скопившееся возбуждение. Он жадно рассматривал Тони, лежавшего в закрытыми глазами и часто дышавшего, смотрел на то, как раздувается его грудь в попытках сделать вдох поглубже, на подрагивавший живот и ещё сохранивший твёрдость член. Тони увидел, куда направлен взгляд Стива, а сразу после — и то, что Стив всё ещё болезненно возбуждён.  
— Это невозможно, — на выдохе просипел Тони. — Ты вообще человек?  
— Тони, — неожиданно даже для себя застонал Стив, подаваясь к нему. — Тони, пожалуйста... Мне нужно ещё немного.  
Понимая, что дело плохо, Тони повернулся на бок, заставил Стива повторить его позу и прижался грудью к спине. Стив почувствовал сильные пальцы у задницы, вскинулся, едва не попав затылком в нос Тони, и приподнял ногу, облегчая доступ. Тони добавил смазки перед тем, как впихнуть в готовую задницу пальцы, а потом, горячо дыша в плечо, быстро задвигал рукой, толкаясь пальцами в простату. Стива снова повело, он дрочил, будто в безумии, настолько сильным оказалось возбуждение, толкавшее его к пику рекордно быстро. Пальцев было три, и Стив ощущал каждую костяшку внутри, когда сжимался вокруг них, пытаясь насытиться напоследок.  
Последний всплеск похоти оказался коротким, и вскоре, сжав в себе пальцы так, чтобы средний упирался ровно в простату, Стив кончил снова — и в этот раз по-настоящему.  
Ловя едва вытекавшие капли на ладонь, Стив переживал послевкусие, искрами пробегавшее по телу при каждом вдохе. Тони же, освободив руку, обнял его за поясницу и прижался сзади, ласково и благодарно целуя в плечо. Он едва переводил дух, и Стив отлично его понимал.  
Вместе с тем, как откатывал оргазм, возвращались ощущения тела. Стив отметил липкую плёнку пота, что заставляла их с Тони чуть не склеиваться друг с другом, вымазанные в смазке и сперме пальцы и бёдра, свербящее ощущение в заднице. Отчаянно хотелось вымыть хотя бы руки, и Стив, обернувшись, чтобы коротко поцеловать Тони в губы, поднялся.  
— Ты куда?  
— Нужно привести себя в порядок, — словно во сне ответил Стив, подходя к двери в ванную.  
Когда-то давно Говард с гордостью показал ему эту спальню, сообщив между делом, как обнаружил на старых чертежах потайной ход с хитрой системой открывания дверей. Рассказывая, как его дед встречался в этой комнате с генералами Юга, чтобы продавать им такое необходимое в борьбе оружие, он нажал на старинный газовый светильник, торчавший без дела из стены. Дверь приоткрылась, но вместо занавешенного паутиной тёмного коридора перед Стивом оказалась сделанная по последнему слову техники сороковых ванная комната. Тогда Стив был немного разочарован, ожидая увидеть контрабандистский ход, а Говард лишь мимоходом заметил, что ему не интересны такие игры.  
В новом времени газовый светильник заменил вполне обычный рычажок, и Стив повернул его. Дверь мягко отъехала в сторону, свет зажёгся сам, и Стив привычно прошёл к раковине. За спиной дверь вернулась в пазы по направляющим, отрезав оставшегося в спальне Тони. Наскоро умывшись и обтеревшись смоченным полотенцем, Стив взял второе и намочил его, понимая, что Тони тоже бы не отказался немного почиститься.  
Но вместо Тони, едва открылась дверь, Стив увидел настоящего робота. Алый металл с золотыми вставками казался в спальне совершенно инородным. Глаза робота зажглись ровным белым светом, а Стив отступил, выставляя перед собой полотенце, словно щит.  
— Кто ты такой? — проговорил робот металлическим голосом, в котором Стив с трудом, но разобрал знакомые интонации.  
— Тони? — спросил он, всё же делая шаг за порог ванной комнаты. Дверь снова закрылась за ним. Теперь между Стивом и закованным в странный доспех Тони оставалось всего несколько шагов. Чуть придя в себя, Стив разглядел в броне тот же реактор, что светился в груди Тони, и убедился в своей догадке.  
— Тони, что?..  
— Кто. Ты. Твою. Мать. Такой? — не сдавался Тони. — Отвечай.  
Круглая штука в его ладони, направленной на Стива, загорелась ярче, послышалось потрескивание, и глупо было бы не догадаться, что это оружие.  
— Тони, дай мне объяснить...  
— Даю.  
Тони направил на Стива вторую руку. Потрескивание усилилось.  
— Объясняй. Десять колец? Фьюри? Кто тебя послал?  
— Фьюри? — изумление Стива было неподдельным. — Откуда ты знаешь Фьюри?  
— Исчерпывающий ответ. Всё же это он? Сдаёт старикан. Вторая подряд медовая ловушка — на что он рассчитывал? Что я идиот?  
— Тони, я не понимаю, что происходит, — признался Стив. — Что на тебе?  
— Мужик, да откуда ты взялся? — возмутился Тони и даже опустил одну руку. — Ты не слышал про Железного Человека? Серьёзно?  
Стив промолчал. Он стоял перед Тони, как последний идиот, голый, мокрый, прикрывший пах уже прохладным мокрым полотенцем, которое нёс Старку. И то, что тот его встретил в какой-то рыцарской броне, заставляло чувствовать себя ещё хуже.  
— Но это не объясняет, откуда ты знал про ванную. Я никого сюда не приводил, никаких посторонних в особняке, кто знал бы про неё, тоже не существует. Да и те, кто мог знать, давно мертвы. Так что ты за херня, капитан Стив?..  
Тони снова направил на него ладони, но вдруг опустил руки, а пластина, закрывавшая его лицо, разошлась. Тони смотрел на Стива, как на призрак, словно боялся собственной догадки, которая вряд ли пришла бы в голову обычному человеку. Но тут всё было, как на ладони, и отрицать оказалось бесполезно. Болезненно вспыхнув, Тони невысоко взлетел над полом, заставив Стива в изумлении раскрыть рот, и яркой вспышкой метнулся в сторону, вынося по пути дверь. Стив, воспользовавшись заминкой, натянул брюки и ботинки, неловко засунув в карман носки и смятую бабочку. Он уже накинул рубашку, когда Тони вернулся: в этот раз на своих двоих и неся что-то хрупкое в металлической ладони.  
Без слов он подошёл к Стиву, приставил рамку к его лицу, а потом с силой метнул фотографию в стену. Шум разбившегося стекла чуть не заставил Стива вздрогнуть, но делать это под пылающим взглядом Тони было сложно.  
— Быть не может. Ты умер. Ты умер!  
— Я...  
— Отец искал тебя десятки лет. Твоё тело. Дурацкую «Валькирию». Что угодно. Но тебя нигде не было! Откуда ты взялся? И ты ли это?  
Вместо ответа Стив наклонился, поднял осколок покрупнее и, не сдерживая силу, резанул острым краем по центру ладони. Тони смотрел только туда: на то, как из распоротой раны не сочится, а по-настоящему льётся кровь, капая на паркет, на то, как рана затягивалась сама собой, оставляя только красные потёки вокруг сошедшихся краёв.  
Тони выдохнул, чуть ссутулился и рухнул на кровать, проминая матрас огромным весом брони.  
— Не может быть. Не может быть. Это не можешь быть ты.  
— Но это я, — успокаивающе и негромко подтвердил Стив, подходя к нему. — Это я, Тони.  
Он потянулся, чтобы положить руку на плечо, но тот дёрнул им, уходя от прикосновения, а в следующую секунду Стив сползал по противоположной стене после ошеломляющего удара в грудь.  
— Проваливай, — бросил Тони, поднимаясь. — Проваливай!  
Не найдя слов, чтобы ответить, Стив с трудом поднялся и, как был, вылетел из спальни, а потом и из особняка, вспоминая вперемешку и то, как Тони отдавался ему, и то, как он говорил: «Главный антифанат». Что ж, стоило признать, что Тони Старк был правдив во всех своих эмоциях.

 

Возвращение к новой жизни и прежде давалось с трудом, а сейчас, через неделю после позорного бегства из особняка Старков, всё стало ещё хуже. Пытаясь найти опору, Стив вместо информации о пропущенных им годах просматривал старые черно-белые кадры: военная пропаганда из тех, что он сам смотрел, пылая желанием отправиться в армию и вечным 4F, патриотические фильмы, даже тогда казавшиеся смешными, старые файлы.  
Сидя в полумраке квартиры, он перелистывал странички из личных дел своих парней, где на каждом стоял штамп «Мёртв». Дольше задерживаясь на фото Пегги, он смотрел на телефон, думая о том, что стоило ей позвонить и просто узнать, как дела.  
Или спросить, почему она не рассказала ему о своём крестнике, который с такой лёгкостью вырвал из груди Стива сердце.  
Спросить у Говарда, что же случилось с ним, что же такого он говорил сыну о Стиве Роджерсе, уже бы не получилось.  
Стив слишком поспешно переворачивал его файл, чтобы снова и снова упереться взглядом в фото франтоватого Тони в похожем костюме, что был на нём тем вечером. Краткая информация: лишь дата рождения (и Стив невесело хмыкал, вспоминая, как Мария говорила ему про семьдесят первый), регалии и достижения, заставлявшие по-новому взглянуть на его нарочитую безалаберность. И фото железного костюма с сияющим кругом в центре груди.  
«Я — Железный Человек», повторял Тони на репите, когда Стив, перепрыгивая через десятилетия, сосредотачивался на 2008. «Я — Железный Человек».  
— А я — нет.  
Стив без труда нашёл Башню Старка, хотя понятия не имел, о чём шла речь, когда впервые услышал о ней. Но сейчас, видя хвастливые буквы на вершине небоскрёба, не понимал, как можно было не заметить этот безумный китч и гимн самолюбования. Сидя у подножия башни в уличном кафе, он больше рисовал, чем заказывал, и изредка удивлялся, почему его не прогоняют.  
— Ждёте большого парня?  
Стив посмотрел на подошедшую к столику официантку, и удивление, видимо, отразилось на его лице так явно, что она объяснила:  
— Железного Человека? Некоторые приходят к нам, чтобы просто посмотреть, как он пролетает мимо.  
Стив попытался улыбнуться, но понял, что не вышло.  
— Может быть, в другой раз.  
Он потянулся за бумажником, хотя официантка не настаивала и не прогоняла его. Наоборот, предложила не торопиться, пока у них нет очереди. Но Стиву уже стало невмоготу. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, сидевшим напротив крыльца возлюбленной и тщетно ждавшим, когда же она пройдёт мимо и хотя бы посмотрит на него.  
Зазноба Стива Роджерса летала слишком высоко для простых смертных.  
— Взял бы у неё телефон, болван, — сердито обратился к Стиву один из старичков, что тоже постоянно сидели в том кафе.  
Стив мысленно согласился. Связаться с Тони у него не было шансов. Телефон бы точно не помешал.

В зале ночью было привычно тихо, и только эхо, расходившееся по пустому залу от упруго пружинившей груши, разрушало тишину. В очередную серию ударов Стив пропустил, как Фьюри подошёл к нему с тыла и ждал, напугав до полусмерти, пока Стив обернулся.  
— Итак, капитан. Я собираю лигу выдающихся джентльменов для сражения с одним спятившим мифическим божком. Готовы присоединиться?  
Стив придержал грушу, чтобы перестала дрожать, развернулся к Фьюри лицом и впервые задал самый важный вопрос:  
— Ты ведь знал, чем всё закончится, так? Специально меня послал?  
— Сложно было не попробовать. Стоило только проанализировать пристрастия Старка, как стало ясно, кто бы смог привлечь его в команду. И, стоит признать, тебе это отлично удалось.  
Стив от злости саданул рукой по груше, и та метнулась к Фьюри, но тот обманчиво медленным движением руки заставил её замереть после удара.  
— Ты смог его уговорить?  
— Нет, капитан. Ты, — Фьюри, усмехаясь, выделил это слово, — смог. Так что, присоединяешься к моему супергеройскому бойзбенду?

— Мистер Старк.  
— Капитан.  
Голос из-под шлема звучал холодно и незнакомо, но Тони хотя бы ответил. Стив вздохнул — второй шанс, возможно, выпавший ему снова, грозил стать испытанием.


End file.
